A Piece of Advice
by FerminaDaza
Summary: Ron asks his brothers for a few sex tips to practice with Hermione and spice things up on a romantic weekend alone, and Hermione does not stays behind! Lemony goodness! Ron/Hermione COMPLETE
1. The advices

**A Piece Of Advice**

**Chapter One.**

"Hey, Bill? Can I talk to you? It'll be just a sec" Ron said approaching his eldest brother. Bill drank a long sip of his Fire Whiskey and nodded.

"Of course" he said, looking at his little bother's face, "What's up, baby bro?" he asked patting the empty spot on the couch next to him, Ron took a seat in it.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you could give me some advice…" Ron started involuntarily blushing.

"Advice? About what?" Bill asked playing with the ice cubes of his empty glass; Ron blushed bright red and looked down.

"It's about… you know… me and Hermione… you know… "He stammered; Bill smiled evilly.

"Do you want sex advices?" He asked, Ron didn't look up but nodded. "Well! Who would say that my little bro would ask me for sex advices?" he said amused.

"Ok, this was a bad idea" Ron said and stood up, Bill grabbed him by the t-shirt and made him seat down again.

"Ok, sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he cleared his throat and refilled his glass with more Fire Whiskey, "so, what do you want to know?" Ron bit the inner side of his cheek, _what did he want to know? _

"Err, you'll see, I've… done it, a couple of times, with her and… I mean, it was great, really cool, but… she didn't seem to enjoy it a lot… I mean, she said it is no big deal, that it was ok and stuff… but it is a big deal, because I enjoyed a lot, you know, I mean, it was amazing, and I want her to feel it in that way too…" Ron blurted everything out on a nervous tone; Bill nodded the entire time drinking small sips of whiskey.

"Were you her first?" Bill asked in a clinical tone, Ron scratched his neck and nodded.

"Yeah" he said trying to not sound prideful about that.

"Good" Bill said realizing how important this was to Ron, "Ok, Ron, I'm not going to go around the bushes with you, ok? I'm going to give you a few tips that have come handy in my life" Bill made himself more comfortable and faced Ron directly, "when a couple have sex, they try to get pleasure out of them, right?" Ron nodded, "the thing is, us men, we have an advantage… our dicks are like pleasure antennas, with just a touch we feel pleasure, am I right?" Ron nodded again, "but chicks don't, that's why it's more difficult for them to cum"

"Extremely difficult, I would say" Ron said with a bitter tone, Bill smiled widely.

"It's not that difficult if you know what to do" he said with a low tone. "First, you need to think that sex is not only about the penetration. That's the fun part for us, but for them… the fun part is what you do to get them ready for the penetration"

"Ok… get her ready for the penetration… got it" Ron said with his brow furrowed and his cheeks flushed.

"Hey, what's up, you two?" said Charlie taking a seat in the sofa in front of them. He had a large glass of beer on his hand, "I saw you two in here, the party is outside, you know"

"Go away, Charlie" Bill said, "Ron and I are talking"

"Easy, William" Charlie said grinning, "I guess you get the Mickey out of you when Fleur is not around" he said on a mocking tone, Bill showed him two fingers of his left hand.

"She's just visiting her sister" Bill added, Charlie rolled his eyes and drank some beer.

"Anyway, what are you two talking about in here?" Charlie asked noticing the complicity of the meeting; Ron blushed bright red again and looked to Bill, who just shrugged.

"Sex" he said, Charlie laughed and left his glass on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well, I think I'm going to stay then" he relaxed against the sofa.

"Charlie, I was just… asking some things to Bill, but I think I'm going to take off now" Ron said, Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, you stay right here" He said with a tone that could make a dragon shiver. "Why would you ask him and not me?" he asked Ron, who gulped and took a seat.

"I-I don't know" Ron said quickly.

"He asked me because I have a girlfriend, you asshole, and you obviously don't have any" said Bill showing him his tongue.

"Hey, having a girlfriend is not the same as having sex" Charlie said looking straight to Bill with a lopsided grin, "I get laid more than you do"

"Maybe you do" Bill answered arching an eyebrow, "but when I fuck, I fuck a half-veela" he added and then grinned, "quality versus quantity"

"Ok, enough with the macho discussion" Ron said to both his brothers, "you could both help me"

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Charlie asked, Ron blushed again, and Bill sighed.

"Ron wanted some advices to make Hermione see stars" Bill said smiling to the youngest of his brothers, Charlie laughed and put his feet on top of the coffee table. He was just as tall as Ron, but Ron always thought that Charlie was way better looking that him.

"Ok, William, let's teach the kid some of the Weasley's wisdom, shall we?" Charlie said smirking, "what have he said to you, Ronnie?"

"Well" Ron mumbled awkward, "he told me about… you know… that it is important to get her ready for the penetration" he blushed even more if that was even possible.

"Oh, the basics, nice, please, William, continue" said Charlie crossing his arms behind his head; Ron opened his eyes a lot and began to bit the inner side of his cheek again. _The basics? How much more was out there and he didn't know about?_

"Thank you very much, Charles" Bill said in a mocking tone, "Ok, Ron, as I was saying, you need to focus on preparing her, she needs to enjoy it. Now, the most basic thing is to do it when she feels comfortable, where she can relax" Ron nodded. He and Hermione had dated for a year but they still kept the physical part of their relationship as a very delicate thing. They never talked about it. In fact, the few times they had actually done it, they all had been at night, with the lights out, and very, very awkward. Ron was always on top, kissing her until she let him get in her and then it was over. No words, no uncontrolled caresses.

"William, you are so boring" Charlie said faking a yawn with his hand covering his mouth, "just tell him what he needs to do and stop the geographic crap"

"Stop interrupting me, you dragon-boy, I'm almost there!" Bill said with his brow furrowed, Charlie rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Ron, as I was saying before I was interrupted… you have to make sure that she feels comfortable, that both of you have time to spend enjoying yourselves, don't rush things, if your kissing her neck, for example, make it for all the time that it's necessary…"

"She'll be ok with that?" Ron asked a little shy. Hermione had always been known for being running from here to there and he doubted that she'll be ok with spending that amount of time having sex with him.

"'course she'll be ok, Ronnie!" Charlie said while playing with his glass, "let me give you a piece of advice, kiddo, and you'll thank me later" he cleared his throat while Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defeated. "Women are all about compliments, they want to feel special, and so this is what you need to do… you better take a mental note about all of these, ok?"

"Ok Charlie, stop the crap and just tell me!" Ron said half-heartedly, Charlie gave a crooked grin.

"The first step is always the boobs, try to reach them carefully, don't jump to them immediately, act cool, you understand?, and when you reach them, try to caress them with your hands first, look her in the eye, that shit will make you look confident and chicks dig that crap" Ron blushed bright red. Hermione's breasts were something that had always attracted him. They were perfectly round and big and even if she always wore the annoying and oversized robe in Hogwarts, he could see the outline clearly. Still, he had never had the chance to fully appreciate them in their bare existence because he had never seen Hermione without her bra… or even with the lights on. He figured that she wasn't comfortable showing herself to him and didn't want to push her, but the image of her boobs displayed in from of him to caress with his big hands and maybe taste to see if they actually felt as sweet as he thought was a major turn on for him. He gulped nervously.

"What are you three doing in here?" George asked sitting in a sofa next to Charlie, Bill smiled to him.

"We're talking about sex" he and Charlie answered at the same time. George's smile grew wider into a big mischievous grin.

"Wicked!" he said, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Georgie boy, we're giving Ron some tips" Bill said amused. Ron opened his eyes like saucers and gapped like a fish.

"Aw! Icky Ronniekins wants to make Icky Hermione scream like a mandrake?" George said with his mischievous grin even wider if that was possible.

"Sod off, George" Ron mumbled.

"Yeah, George, if you're not going to behave I will have to send you to your room" Charlie said mocking Molly's tone of voice, George laughed and sit straight.

"Sorry, Ronnie, it won't happen again, can I please stay here and hear what they're saying to you?" he said with an angelical smile.

"Fine, I won't have any self-respect when I leave, so what the hell…" Ron said.

"Well, I'll continue, then" Charlie said relaxing against the back of the couch, "you need to caress her boobs, show her that you know what you're doing, kiss her a bit, and then you can lick them, you see? That's the most basic form to get her ready for the grand finale" Charlie said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really?" Ron asked, gobsmacked.

"Really, Ronnie, she'll love that" George said suddenly serious, "but if you want to make a truly big impression… you need to go down on her" he added. Bill and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"G-go down on her?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Yes, that's the best you can do" George reassured. "After you have her ready, you know, by sucking on her tits and stuff, she'll think that you'd want to do it immediately, you know? But if she sees that you want to keep giving her pleasure instead of getting you off, she'll think she's special, that you're focused on her for real."

"George is right, Ron, every chick loves that. Besides, if you eat her up, she'll cum even before the actual sex starts" Bill added.

"Err… right" Ron said sheepishly, "But, hummm, I've never… we haven't… I don't know…"

"Oh, you don't know how to do it?" Charlie asked, Ron nodded and looked down. "That's ok, it's really easy. You just need to know some basic things and you'll be fine"

"What basic things?" Ron asked.

"Well, first of all, you need to find her nub" George said.

"Her what?!"

"Her nub, Ron, her clitoris" Bill said. "It's a little nub of flesh that every girl has between her legs that helps her to get off. When you touch it, they feel instant pleasure"

"It's a gift from Merlin" Charlie said smiling.

"Seriously? How can I find it?" Ron asked.

"It's at the entrance of her pussy" George said, "you can find it first with your fingers and you'll know immediately"

"Bloody hell!" Ron said brightly.

"Yeah, and once you've found it, you need to concentrate on it when you are eating her out" Charlie said, "try to lick and suck everything, but the clit is always the focus, ok? And, when you lick her, try to draw the alphabet letters on her, since it is your first time it'll help you as a guide to use your tongue"

"You can guide yourself by the sounds she makes" Bill said.

"And when she cums, you can have sex with her, still trying to caress her nub to make her cum again" George added.

"That's it, Little Bro, follow our advices and you'll thank us, for real" Charlie smiled.

"Or Hermione will thank us later, maybe" George replied smirking, Ron rolled his eyes, internally smiling and trying to remember everything that his brothers had said.


	2. A perfect weekend

**A piece of advice**

**Chapter two**

**Hermione's POV**

I was in my office revising a couple of files when my assistant opened my door and got in.

"Miss Granger, you have a visitor" She said with a big grin. I left the parchment on the desk and looked at her.

"Who is it?" I asked, she smiled widely and bounced a little her hair.

"Ronald Weasley, Miss, he is right out there!" she said clearly excited about that. I smiled and blushed.

"Let him in, please" I asked and sat straight on my chair.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger can receive you now" she said through the open door. Ron came into the office in some jeans and a deep blue sweater, his bright red hair in a messy state, his big blue eyes looking directly at me with a light smile on his beautiful lips.

"Hi" he said shoving his hands on his pockets, I smiled and got up the chair.

"Hi" I replied walking to him. When I was in front of him ready to kiss him, I realized that my assistant was still standing next to the door.

"You can leave now, Mary, thank you very much" I said. She made her hair bounce again and left mumbling something to herself. "Sorry about that, she thinks you are handsome" I said to him before I kissed him lightly on the lips. He hugged me and smiled.

"Why wouldn't she? I am handsome" he said smugly. I just laughed and rested my head on his chest.

"Yes you are, and you are all mine" I whispered. He kissed my head and pulled me closer to him.

"I came here to kidnap you" he said. I pulled away to look him in the eye, "I'm going to take you to lunch with me and you can't say no."

"Well, if I can't say no…" I trailed off. I walked to my desk to pick my purse and try to tame my hair in a messy bun and we left.

* * *

"Do you want to order something for me?" he asked me looking at the menu, I chuckled and nodded. He left his menu on the table and rested his beautiful head on his hand, looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, self-conscious. I didn't like him to notice how my untameable hair was clenched in a messy bun, or how my pencil skirt left too much of my ugly legs for everybody to look.

"Nothing's wrong, Mione" he assured me smiling lightly; he then fiddled with his napkin and chew on his lower lip nervously. "I have… err… something to tell you… Ehm, you know… a surprise and stuff"

"What is it?" I asked, worried. In the back of my mind had always been a terrible fear of him leaving me. He rubbed his neck.

"Well… I rented a house on the beach for the weekend" he said. I left out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and looked at him. "I was hoping… you know… if we can spend a weekend together or something… I mean, if you want to, because I don't want to push you into something…" he rambled in the cutest little nervous tone.

"Ron" I snapped him out of his endless reverie. "Of course I want to" I said taking his hand and grinning. He gave me one of his adorable lopsided grins.

"Really?"

"Really" I reassured. He could be so clueless some times.

"Bloody hell!"

"Language, Ronald" I said, he nodded sheepishly and smiled again.

"May I take your order?" the waiter said and we snapped out of our trance.

**Ron's POV**

I had it all set. We left to the beach on Friday's afternoon, right after Hermione got off of work. We took the train because I knew that she wasn't a big fan of the Floo net and I didn't want to tell her where we were going until we arrived, so she could be surprised, and that ruled out the option of Apparating. Still, it was a good choice. She was snuggled next to me the entire trip reading a novel and I just enjoyed spending time looking at her.

This was going to be the most perfect weekend ever. I knew it. I wasn't going to mess it up and we could finally have our time together. I tried to remember every single word that my brothers told me in order to apply them on her later. I was so anxious and I could hardly cover it.

When we arrived to the station, we took a muggle car that would let us to the house. Hermione was smiling while seeing the trees and the grey winter sky running through the windows. And then we arrived.

"We're here" I said coyly. I helped her getting out of the car and she immediately hugged herself trying to be warmer.

"Oh, my God, Ron" she mumbled while looking to the house. "It's perfect". I smiled and crushed her to me into a tight hug. She was perfect, she was everything. She inhaled deeply savouring the salty air and then she kissed me lightly on the lips.

I had to pull away to pay the driver. Finally, we were alone. I walked back to her and took her bag and mine.

"Are you ready?" I asked smirking. Her face was pale and cold because of the cold wind but her cheeks were red. Her amazing hair was all over the place and I had to use all my willpower not to take her right there and then.

"Yes" she said. "I'm ready".

* * *

The house was perfect. It had the most relaxing sofas and the cosiest rug. The fireplace was right in front of the rug and it was ready to start a fire. The dining room has a small table and four chairs, and it was right next to a window where which you could see the ocean and the waves. The kitchen had all the food that I had asked for, and I was ready to cook something for her, wanting to show her that I could make something good and I wasn't a complete git.

The bedroom was my favourite place of all. It had the biggest, comfiest, nicest bed ever. It was made of wood and had a red comforter that would keep us warm all night. Next to it were two night tables with two lamps, and on top was a picture of a girl writing a letter in an old pink dress. In front of the bed was fireplace, smaller than the one in the living room but that didn't matter. In the corner was a big old wooden closet. The window showed the other side of the place, the back garden, and you can almost breathe the peace. Right next to the bedroom was the small bathroom, and I made sure to request for all the shampoos and bath stuffs that Hermione used. I wanted her to feel like the princess she was for me.

"This is amazing, absolutely amazing" She said when we finished looking to the place.

"I'm glad you liked it" I said letting our bags in the bedroom's closet. "Hey, why won't you take a hot shower and get comfortable while I cook something for us?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded, walking to me and kissing me. Oh my fucking Merlin. Hermione's kisses were everything to me. I left myself get lost in the luscious way in which her mouth opened to let me in, let me caress her beautiful tongue with mine. We both moaned at the contact.

"Make something yummy" she said when she pulled away and walked to her bag to get some clothes.

"I'll be waiting for you, love" I said when she walked into the bathroom.

Rapidly, I went to the fireplace and lit it so the place would be warmer. Then, I ran to the kitchen and began to prepare the dinner. I knew that Hermione was a big fan of roasted chicken so I decided to prepare that. The best part was that I could help myself with my wand, so I began to prepare different things simultaneously. The potatoes were frying themselves, the chicken was in the oven, the soup was simmering, the dessert, chocolate mousse, was preparing itself, and I had still time to set the table.

I had read in the book that the twins had given me that a 'romantic gesture' was to eat by the candle lights, so I decided that I was going to try that. I put two candles on the table and began lit them. Then, I put the dishes and the cutlery, trying to make it look as close as the fancy restaurants that Hermione loved.

"Ron?" I heard her say from the hall. Fuck, I ran into the kitchen and flicked my wand to prepare the plates.

"Wait for me in the dining room!" I practically yelled. I heard her chuckle. I took the two dishes and went out to meet her. "Voilà!" I said handing her her dish. She was in her pyjamas, with her beautiful brown hair all wet and floppy. She gave me the cutest surprised smile.

"Did you do all of these by yourself?" she asked looking at the table.

"Well... I bought the candles" I said, trying to make her laugh. And she did. She laughed full-heartedly and then she kissed me.

"Ok, let's see how yummy this is" she said and took a fork full of food into her sweet mouth. The sound she then uttered made me a little uncomfortable in my pants. "Oh, dear God, Ron, this is delicious!" she moaned.

"Glad you liked it" I said trying to not stare at her like an idiot while she ate.

* * *

I entered the shower trying to relax. We had finally finished eating and I decided that it would be better to take a shower and relax a little before I decided to put my brothers' advices into action. I was chickening out like a little girl, really, and all I wanted to do was to have a moment.

_Ok_, I thought, _all I need to do is relax, act cool, in control._

Act cool? How was I supposed to act cool if I was just seconds away of shagging Hermione? I had a very stiff body reminder between my legs of that event and it wasn't going away. On the contrary, it was getting rather painfully hard.

_Well,_ I thought, _maybe it's better if I wank._ _It would take some of the edge off, won't it? _

I grabbed my cock and began to pump lightly, trying to control my involuntary moans because I hadn't bring my wand with me so I couldn't cast a silencing charm. Fuck, I was so hard of only think of what I was planning to do with Hermione, of only imagine her writhing in pleasure in my arms...

Of Hermione moaning my name...

Almost immediately, I came all over the bathroom tiles. _Sweet Merlin, this girl made me cum by only think of her_. I cleaned everything and got out the shower. I guess it was now or never.

**Hermione's POV.**

Ron got out the bathroom with his fiery red hair all wet and messy, his red flannel pyjamas and his sparkling blue eyes watching me intently. He was perfection.

"Come to bed, love" I said. I was already in it, reading my novel. He nodded and got in, and then he took his wand and made the fire in the fireplace get bigger. It was a very cold night. "This day has been perfect" I whispered to him, snuggling to his side.

"Yes, and we still have two even more perfect days, love" He said. I smiled and took my wand to dry his hair. I didn't want him to get a cold. "Are you tired?" he asked, someway nervous.

"No" I said smiling lightly, he bent down and began to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss, our lips joining slowly and moving lightly. Still, I felt him tense, not melting into it. I nibbled his lower lip and he moaned. I decided to pull away to let my book on the night table, and then I lay back on the pillows and pulled him to me. He began to kiss me again, and one of his hands travelled south and settled on my waist, the other on my neck. I shoved my fingers into his hair, enjoying the smooth texture of it.

After a few minutes of snogging, he pulled away from my mouth and I began to gasp like a fish, trying to understand what was happening. Then, I didn't need to say anything. I could feel it, feel his lips on my neck. That didn't stop me from vocalize a big "Oh!" Ron had done that very few times, and he didn't last much while doing it because he always went back to kiss my lips, so I didn't know how to react to it.

It was a great sensation. He let his lips roam freely, kissing my jaw-line, my ear, the full area of my neck, the point where it joined with my shoulder. He didn't pull away, and it seemed that he didn't even consider that possibility. I was speechless. All his kisses were making me blush and squirm from pleasure. I wanted him to continue, I wanted to see what his next move, his next play, was.

Suddenly, I felt it. His hand was at the hem of my pyjama top and he was pulling it up. I tensed immediately, stopping his hand with mine and pulling away to look at him in the eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He jumped when I pushed him away and then looked at me flabbergasted and began to mumble something. "What was that?"

"I-I'm Sorry-y" he stammered and lowered his look shamefully to the mattress. I felt myself blush bright red and nodded. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Mione" He said somehow defeated.

"It's ok" I said in a soothing voice. "It's just... I-I was surprised, don't worry, we can continue, just let me turn off the light" I explained. He looked even more frustrated.

"Right, the lights" he mumbled and began to chew on his lower lip.

"Ehm, there's something wrong?" I asked, he just turned off the lights and lay next to me.

"There's nothing wrong, Mione" he said. "But I think we better go to sleep". I frowned. What was all that?

"Ron, talk to me" I whispered. I heard him sigh and sit on the bed.

"It's nothing" he said again. He then mumbled something barely intelligible like "This was a lousy idea", got up, and left.

I sat there completely gobsmacked. What was the lousy idea? Was it this weekend? I couldn't understand what had exactly happened. Was Ron going to leave me? I couldn't bear that. I got up and went to look for him.

"Ron?" I asked walking to the living room. He was sited on a sofa looking at the fire. His eyes were closed and he seemed... defeated. "Talk to me, Ron" I asked trying to control my tears.

"I'm so sorry, Mione" he mumbled opening his eyes and looking at me with a painfully sad stare.

"I'm sorry" I said walking to him. "Did I ruin the weekend?" I asked kneeling at his feet.

"What? No, love, you didn't ruin anything." He said and shushed me. "It was me, who made you feel uncomfortable, aren't I?"

"No, you were making me feel great, Ron, everything has been perfect. It's just that when you were... touching me I just..." I couldn't continue I was completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, Mione" he told me again. "Do you want to go to sleep?" I closed my eyes and rested my head on his knees.

"No" I said simply. "I want to be with you" I tried to stay calmed but my tears began to run freely down my cheeks.

"Don't be silly, you're with me" he answered and I could hear his smile.

"That's not what I mean" I replied and looked him in the eye. "I want to _be_ with you"

He seemed to be clueless about my meaning and then he understood. "Oh" he said and rubbed his neck.

"You wanted before" I rapidly said trying to convince him. "We can try again"

He smiled lightly and stared at me. "Don't do things just because you think that I want to do them." He said. I shook my head.

"I want to." I pledged. "I really do"

"Hermione" he said with that light smile still on his lips but with the sad look on his face. "I don't know... I think you feel compelled to do things with me, and I don't want that... I just... I think you are not ready and you are doing them because of me"

I gasped. What was he saying? I felt insulted. I felt stupid. I felt mad.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, what on earth has got into you that make you say such... such twaddle?!" I asked almost yelling at him. He jumped at my outburst.

"Hermione, it's true, I can see it!" he replied me when he came to his senses. "You don't even let me look at you naked, for crying out loud!" he added. I tried to answer something but I couldn't. I felt my mouth fell open and my eyes swell with tears. He kneeled next to me and crushed me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Mione, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he soothed but only made me cry harder. He cursed under his breath and took me in his arms bridal style.

In a second we were on the bedroom and he was lying me down in the bed. I was still crying and trying to stifle my whimpers. He had the most hurt and self-loathed expression on his face.

"Please" I sobbed. "Please, hold me."

He did it. He lied next to me and pulled me to him, hugging me and rocking me softly while I cried on his shoulder. I could feel his concern, his tight muscles, and his self-despite.

After I was done crying I just lied there with him, a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. How could I explain myself to him?

"Ron" I said. He pulled away a few inches and looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You were right. I haven't let you see me naked" I said flushing slightly, I heard him start to apologize but I stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. "It's because I'm scared" I explained. He looked at me puzzled.

"You are scared, Mione? Of what?" he asked, I gulped and looked down.

"I'm scared of you not liking what you see" I answered in a whisper that was barely audible, but I was sure he had listened. He stiffened. I cringed at what he might say.

"All of those nights that we spend together, all of those times we made love, I was thinking that you were hoping I was better at something, at anything! And you were actually thinking that I may not like your body?" he asked. I gulped nervously. "Oh, Mione!" He sighed and pulled me to him again, laughing. "My sweet little Mione!" he added laughing.

"It's not funny" I managed to mumble.

"It is!" he said, smiling lightly. "How can you think that I won't like your body when it has been all I can think about since I was fourteen? How can you doubt of how beautiful you are when I only have eyes for you?" he said. I felt my heart swell at his words. I felt my world light up and smile at me again. He wanted me. He thought I was beautiful. He was mine.

"You do?" I asked in a stupid way with a goofy grin.

"The hell I do!" he said laughing again. "You are perfect, Mione, perfect!" he kissed me and I immediately responded him. Our lips joined in the most perfect kiss and I moaned throatily when he nibbled my lower lip. "What on earth made you think that?" He asked, "What made you think that I was going to think that you were ugly?"

I bit my lower lip sheepishly and looked down. "I guess I was afraid of you comparing me to Lavender" I said, feeling how his strong arms hold me even tighter. "She... she is more beautiful than I am, that's for sure, and I didn't want to disappoint you, because when you were with her you could barely restrain yourself of jumping her in the common room... and, well, with me..."

"Hermione" He interrupted me, "Hermione, don't do that" he said through gritted teeth. I raised my gaze to look at him, he had his eyes closed and his nostrils were flaring. _Oops, I messed up again,_ I thought.

"Don't do what?" I asked, afraid to add insult to the injury.

"Don't compare yourself to Lavender Brown" he responded trying to not burst into his desperate row tone.

"But she is more beautiful..." I said without thinking straight.

"She is not!" He snapped, losing his temper completely. I jumped and looked at him fearful. "How can you say such nonsense? Are you blind? Lavender Brown is just a girl, she is simple, Hermione! You... you are _so_ special!" he explained. I tried to say something but the words never passed my lips. _Was I so special?_ "You, Hermione... you are amazing, you are funny, you are the most smart witch that Hogwarts ever saw, you are... everything!" he said and paused to gather his breathing. "When I was with Lavender, I could hardly talk to her, we just kissed and that sort of stuff. But when I'm with you, everything is different. You could be scolding me and I would be utterly happy, Hermione. Why can't you see that?"

"You are never happy when I scold you" I muttered smiling weakly. He grinned brightly at me.

"No, I just pretend that I get mad for you to keep scolding me" he admitted and the tip of his ears became a little red. "You look so cute when you do that... and after we have a row, your kisses are... bloody hell, woman, your kisses are so good!" he said. I jumped to his arms, holding him like dear life. He was right, again. I had been blind. I didn't even notice how much he loved me. He hadn't said that explicitly, but in Ron's language, this was the closest to an "I love you" that I would get. And I wasn't complaining.

We kissed, again, and in that exact moment I understood that everything that he had said was true. He held me like I was made of glass and I could shatter any time soon, he caressed my lips with adoration, with fervour, and the feeling became almost unbearable. There were no more doubts about me. I was beautiful and I was his. Everything about me was his, all his and I couldn't wait for him to take it.

I plunged my fingers into his hair, letting my other hand to clutch his pyjama top. He was mine, he was perfect, I adored him, and I had adored him for years, with his clumsiness and his laziness, with his red hair and his freckles. I had been very bad with him and he didn't deserve that.

He didn't deserve me doubting his intentions and his feelings. He didn't deserve me turning off the lights, closing myself to him, pushing him away because I didn't have the guts to expose myself to his eyes.

But no, not anymore, I wasn't doing that anymore. I didn't need to cover myself from him because there was nothing to cover, he had seen it all. He had seen my fears, my tears, my joys, my laughs, my nerdiness and my moodiness. He had seen my life... what was more important than that? Nothing was.

When he pulled away to breathe I decided that it was time. "Ron" I whispered, he looked at me intently. "I'm ready" I added. He looked puzzled, so I decided to give him a hint. "I want you to look at me" I seated on the bed, lifting the shirt off my body and throwing it away carelessly. He opened his eyes widely and gulped. I fought the nasty feeling of self-consciousness and the urges of crossing my arms in my chest. My cheeks began to burn and I knew I was blushed. He just looked from my face to my chest several times.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He mumbled and I laughed nervously. He pulled me to him and kissed me roughly, my chest rubbing with the soft material of his pyjama. I choked a moan at that. He lied me down and kissed my lips and my neck, hungrily devouring every inch of skin that he could find. I knew that he wanted me to think that he wasn't doing this just for the sex; that he was taking care of me.

I moaned when his teeth grazed my ear and his hand made contact with my breast. It felt so good. "Mione," he moaned in my ear. "You feel... incredible" he added. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in his neck.

"More, Ron" I asked. I felt so greedy; I wanted to take all of his caresses for me. His fingers clutched my flesh slightly, afraid of hurt me, while his lips and tongue marked my neck. I smirked with wicked pleasure; I wanted the entire world to know I was Ron Weasley's property, and that he could mark me as his whenever he wanted.

I yelped when he grazed my nipple, moaning louder. He had both his hands on me and I thought that I had been bloody stupid the last months, the last years! Because I had missed this for so long, so long.

"So soft, Mione" he mumbled, "So delicious" and he kissed me greedily. I stroked his scalp with my fingernails and he groaned happily, smiling against my lips. He glanced at me before he lowered his head and put one of my nipples in his hot mouth.

"Oh, my!" I said jerking. This feeling was nothing like I had experienced before. He chuckled smugly and sucked lightly, causing me to jerk again. His hand was in the other breast, mimicking the actions of his mouth with his fingers.

"Do you like that, Mione?" he asked angelically, kissing all the flesh of my breast before switching to the other. The cold night in my damped flesh sent another feeling of pleasure through my skin and goose bumps appeared all over my chest.

"Yes, Ron, yes!" I answered. He groaned again and grazed my nipple with his teeth. I bit my lip moaning. He gave me wet sloppy kisses all over my boobs before he pulled away and took off his flannel red shirt.

My hands immediately burned to touch him. He was pale, almost white, and lean. His shoulders had freckles and his belly was smooth and defined. His arms were defined in muscle and from his navel started a trail of dark red hair that continued all the way through his flannel red pyjama bottoms.

All his skin had scars, though, but I almost didn't see them. They were nothing to me; they were just red lines crossing his chest and arms. I knew that it was the little memento of the department of mysteries, and I also knew that it was a big thing to him that I get to see them now. He never used short-sleeved t-shirts anymore, he felt too self-conscious for that.

He lowered himself into his previous position, never stopping our eyes' connection. His blue eyes sparkled with the dim light and I had to kiss him, holding him to me tightly, with our bare chests colliding and rubbing. He groaned at the feeling of my hands roaming his bare back, touching lightly every scar that there was. I hold my breath when I felt him shake in my arms, touching my breast with one hand and grasping my waist with the other, and his hips moving against mine through the fabric of our pyjamas.

He was dry humping me, generously rubbing himself to me. I could feel how all of this was affecting him. He was painfully hard. I let my hands slide through his skin and yanked his pants down.

"No" He said pulling away a little and stopping the movement from his hips. "Not yet." He said. I was going to say something when he began to kiss all my neck, collarbone, breasts, and belly. He was making me feel like a goddess. His tongue darted out from between his lips and licked my lower belly from hip to hip.

**Ron's POV. **

I tried not to shiver in pure panic for what was about to do. She was looking at me kissing her delicious belly, all blushed and beautiful. I yanked her pyjama pants and she lifted her hips to let me remove them. _Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about_, I thought. Her legs were the other part of her body that kept me drooling and aroused. They were of the most stunning hazelnut tone, all smooth and long and fucking perfect. Her feet were small and her toes were adorable. I absolutely adored this woman.

I gulped when I saw her panties. I'd never seen her panties with the lights on, and of course I had never seen her in just her panties with the lights on, blushed and waiting for me. Holy fuck, waiting for _me_! They were plain white cotton with the sexiest, fuckable, kissable, lickable, baby blue laze around her legs. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

_Focus, Weasley! _I screamed to myself internally, _you have work to do, don't get too lost in that piece of clothing!!_

Right, I had work to do. I lowered my head and began to lick her thighs. She giggled nervously and I smiled. I was being so kinky; I was practically licking her from head to toe! _Mmmm, her toes..._ I thought. _Focus, you big prat!_

I parted her legs and let my finger caress the lace around her upper thighs. Sweet Merlin, she sighed! If I'd continued to do that I would have ruined a perfectly useful pair of pyjama bottoms so I decided that the knickers needed to go. So I did. I took them off carefully, and with the same carefulness I left them next to us. My kinkiness had no stop, apparently, because I thought of saving them for me.

And then, she was naked. Her brown messy hair was displayed in the pillows, her pouty lips were red and she was biting the lower one, her delicious boobs were wet from my saliva, and there was her cute pussy. _I am so ready for this_, I thought.

I crawled back up and kissed her fully on the lips, and she responded me eagerly. She let her tongue stroke mine in my mouth, but I pushed hers back to her mouth and began to move mine in and out of her, like I was fucking her mouth with my tongue. She sucked me and I had to clench my eyes shut and groan not to come all over her belly and my pants.

_Enough with the teasing,_ I thought, _make sure she's ready._

I let my hand travel for her tummy and play a bit with her curls. She parted her legs hesitantly and I felt her folds for the first time. "Ron, Oh..." she moaned into my mouth. I groaned again. She was so fucking wet. I let my fingers explore her folds, eagerly listening to every sound she made, and every moan. She almost yelled when I touched a particular spot.

_There you are!_ I thought. _That's her nub!_

I teased it a little feeling her squirm and jerk from pleasure. I pulled away from her mouth and began to shower her in pecks all the way down. I had to stop in her nipples because I hadn't had enough of them, so I gave them a couple of licks and sucks to each of them, and then I continued until I was positioned between her legs.

"Ron? What are you...?" she trailed off. I lifted my eyes to look her in the eye.

"You'll see" I said and put her legs in my shoulders, letting my hands hold her waist. I inhaled deeply her scent and I almost became addicted. I put my mouth in her nub and sucked.

"Oh, sweet lord!" she screamed. I felt my ego swell a little. I licked again and she mumbled something unintelligible. I closed my eyes and let my tongue lick all of her, up and down. She was squirming and one of her hands came to rest in my hair. Her fingers yanked a little at it and it felt unbelievably good.

I concentrated on her clit, and began to draw the alphabet letters on her. Even when her moans and yells were the hottest thing I'd ever heard, my mouth was beginning to feel tired. When I was at the F I felt her tense up and scream. "Oh, Ron!"

_What was that?_ I asked myself. I felt my jaw covered in her juices so I licked everything again and positions myself back at her nub to keep drawing letters. Hermione's body was trembling and her hand on my hair was limp.

"Ron" she called. I looked at her and she was all flushed and her chest was moving heavily. "You can stop now" she said.

"Why? You didn't like it?" I asked concerned. What if all this was nothing more than one of George's jokes? _Stupid asshole, how didn't you think of that earlier? _I scolded myself.

"I absolutely loved it, honey" she said smiling, but her eyes were still closed. "But I... finished, already"

_So that was that scream for._

"Really?" I dumbly asked. She opened her beautiful eyes and pulled me to rest with her.

"Really" she answered. I knew that my face had probably the goofiest grin in the history of the goofy grins. She pulled my head to her and kissed me. We both moaned at the erotic thought of her tasting herself in my mouth.

She yanked me down the bed and stripped me, dragging my pants and boxers down my legs. I guess that she wanted to show me how good it had been for her but I wasn't going to let her have the control. When I was naked and my cock sprung free and erect, I tried to lie her back down, but I froze when I noticed that she was looking at it intently.

_Holy shit, this is the first time that she actually sees it!_

I tried not to blush but her stare was making me self-conscious. She was studying me just like at one of her books in Hogwarts. _What if she thinks I'm small?_ Once I heard Dean Thomas say that muggle men were at least a foot long and could last all night. What if that shit was true? I was barely eight inches. She began to bite her lip in deep concentration while one of her fingers touched the head of my dick which was almost purple from all the waiting. I moaned.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and froze her finger, doubting if keep it there or take it away.

"It's ok" I assured gulping. "It just... It felt really good, Mione."

She smiled and let his finger travel from all the length of my painfully hard cock. _Fuck_, I wasn't going to last long when we get to the actual shagging.

"You know," she began to say, "I knew you were big, I could _feel_ it, but it's shocking to _see_ how big you are." She said and blushed. She was so perfect for my ego.

"Mione" I moaned. Her finger travelled all over my balls and I clenched my jaws together and my eyes tightly shut.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love" she said, I was going to say that it really didn't hurt but she didn't let me continue. "Come on, let's do it. I have all the weekend to play with it... I don't want to waste any more time doing that now." And she lied back on the bed.

_Oh, this __is going to be the most perfect weekend ever._

I positioned myself in between her legs and she gave me a peck on the lips, smiling at me and parting her legs. I supported my weight in my arms and she crossed hers behind my neck. I entered her slowly, inch by inch, until I couldn't be more connected with her.

"So tight, Mione" Y said through my teeth and I heard her giggle. I opened my eyes and she was still smiling. We lock our gazes together and I began to move. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, this feel so good!_ My mind yelled. Her hands were roaming my back and her sweet little moans and sighs made this perfect. This was our truly first time, no more awkwardness, no more darkness. Now I could see her flushed cheeks and I could kiss her luscious lips. Now I felt that every time I thrust into her, her boobs crashed with my chest and the feeling was perfect.

"I'm yours, Ron" she said holding my face with her tiny hands, looking straight to my eyes. I kissed her several times, all the times that were needed, and moved my hand to where my cock was. I began to massage her clit and her reaction was immediate, she put her head on my shoulder, kissing it repeatedly.

"Cum with me, love" I said in her ear. "Cum for me" and I felt her teeth grazing my flesh. I wasn't going to last long so I moved my fingers more forcefully.

"Oh, Ron, Oh" she breathed and began to tense up, her teeth biting me, her nails marking my back and we both exploded into pure bliss.

I fell limply on top of her sweaty body. The air couldn't pass to my lungs so I was breathing heavily. I heard Hermione's breathing and realized that I was probably crushing her, so I turned us over to rest on my back with her lying on my chest.

"Are you ok, love?" I asked when I began to breathe properly again. She nodded and lifted her head to look at me.

"Yes," she said, her cheeks still blushed and her lips swollen. Her hair was soaked in sweat. "How are you?" she asked.

"Bloody good" I answered smiling. She kissed my cheeks repeatedly and I felt how my eyes began to close sleepily. I pulled the covers over us and let her cuddle on my chest, resting her head on my heart.

_And today __is only Friday_, I thought.

Oh, this was going to be a bloody good weekend.


	3. The book

**A Piece of Advice**

**Chapter three**

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up feeling amazingly exhausted. The light of the day filled the entire room and the cold was not as unbearable as it had been, it was rather warm. I smiled closing my eyes only to open them again a few minutes later. I was still on Ron's arms, tight against his pale chest. His hair was jumbled and his lips were red and parted. His eyes were closed and his chest moved rhythmically, moving me with it. I smiled again and kissed his cheek, letting my lips linger a few seconds in his skin, then I moved them a few millimetres to kiss him again.

I kissed every freckle on his cheek, his lobe, his neck. He groaned and I knew he was awake. "Good morning," I whispered in his ear.

"Morning," he answered opening his eyes lazily. "How are you today?"

"I've never been better, thank you," I answered kissing his cheek again. "How are you?"

"Well, I woke up with the most beautiful and smart witch that Hogwarts ever saw naked in my arms kissing my neck... I'm pretty bloody good!" he said and I laughed cheekily.

"Mmm, I also have a naked wizard on my arms," I replied tracing patterns on his skin with my index finger. He groaned and kissed my nose.

"Last night was fun" he said wiggling his eyebrows, I giggled and blushed. "Oh, Mione, don't get shy now, you know you enjoyed as much as I did."

I hide my face in his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. "Yes, I did" I replied coyly.

"Do you feel like playing now?" He asked, kissing my neck. I bit my lip and moaned. _He wants to do it in the morning? We certainly hadn't done anything like that before... No, Hermione, enough with being such a prude little girl!_

"Why, Mister Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked in my sexiest voice. I kissed his lips seductively and pulled all my hair to one side.

"Oh, Mione, so sexy" he said gulping, I smiled. He tried to flip us over and I stopped him.

"No, it's my turn to be on top, you can't have all the fun all the time" I whispered. I saw him lick his lips and I licked his tongue with mine.

We kissed in the sexiest way possible. His lips parted slightly, making me shove my tongue into his mouth. He kissed my lower lip, nibbling it carefully. I smiled against his lips and sighed, moving my head to hold his head with my hand. We prolonged it until we couldn't breathe and we pulled away. I kissed his jaw and his cheeks, alternating little pecks with little licks. Both his hands were on my waist and he was getting _very _excited with my ministrations. I was still on top, my hands on his neck and hair, our legs intertwined, and his erection was pressed against my belly.

I tried to act in control but I was still stunned at that, at the way his member responded to me. What should I do? I decided to nuzzle his neck, letting my tongue savour every inch of his skin and my teeth bite him a little, nothing too big. He whimpered and I knew that I was doing well.

I moved to his chest and his breath was caught into his chest. He lifted his head a little to look at my reaction at his marks and I looked at him and smiled. I needed to prove him that I was ok with them, so I licked my lips staring directly to his eyes and traced one particularly large scar that crossed his left pectoral with my tongue. He shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Look at me, Ron," I said against his skin. He opened his eyes, they were clouded with lust. "Look at me while I lick your skin" I added and he moaned. I licked another one closing my eyes and opening them just when I couldn't feel it anymore. His hips jerked a little, and I decided to take my time licking every single scar, beginning by his pectorals, his shoulders, stopping a little only to try and lick his nipples. He cursed under his breath so I did it again.

His nipples hardened at my touch so I put my mouth over one and sucked gently, just as he had done the night before. I alternated in both of them while grazing his scars with my fingertips. And when I had spent a while without moving forward, I decided to keep going down.

His abs were not ripped off entirely, they were there but not overly chiselled. I liked that, it made his belly look smooth. His entire torso was like a work of art, a white canvas with red lines of paint and little brown dots. I kissed every rib, every freckle, and every scar. I kissed his navel, letting my tongue dip into it and feeling him moan and whimper.

I crawled back to his lips and he kissed me more than readily. "Excited, are we, Mister Weasley?" I asked as a whisper in his ear, letting my hand slide back up from his abs to his face. He leaned into my touch and moved his head to the side to look at me. His blue eyes sent shivers down my spine and my fingers moved to lie over his lips. He didn't close his eyes; he maintained our visual contact while his tongue darted out and licked my fingers slowly.

With my fingers wet from his saliva, I moved my hand to his lap and kissed his lower lip. Suddenly, and out of instinct, my hand gripped his member and his hips jerked.

"Oh, yeah" he mumbled. He moved one arm from my waist to move the covers out of both of us. He laid back against the pillows, intently looking at my hand in him. I suddenly felt very worried and pressured. What should I have to do? I had no idea. Maybe I could think of something on the moment.

I sat Indian style next to his hips and looked at his eyes. He had that look, the same look that he had when we first had sex, as if he was waiting for something great to happen. I looked at his member again; it was erect and ready, with the head red and big, and a few drops of pearly white liquid coming out of it. It puzzled me, so I touched it with my index and thumb, smearing it all over the tip making it glisten. He moaned loudly and jerked in my hand. I was mesmerized by his reaction and wanted to see it again so I wrapped my hand around him loosely and pumped slowly.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," he said gripping the sheet with his fist. I smiled at him and bit my lip in concentration, pumping my hand without stopping. His hand rose from my waist to my breast and he squeezed it, moaning again.

"Do you like that, mister Weasley?" I surprised myself saying those words, my voice husky and sexy.

"Yeah... hell, yeah," he answered gluing his eyes to the movement of my hand while his hand played with my breast as it had a mind of its own. "Tighter, Mione, please..." he asked jerking his hips. I complied immediately, tightening my fist around him a little, and he groaned squeezing my breast hard.

"Do you want to touch my other breast, Mister Weasley?" I asked while I moved to straddle his thighs, with his member in my hand in front of me. He let go of the clutched sheet and raised his hand to my breast, squeezing both at the same time.

"So good, Mione, so soft... ah, Merlin... I think I'm gonna..." he mumbled, and then he whimpered, closing his eyes and squeezing my boobs hard, cumming. I yelped a little not being accustomed to that reaction. His cum was all over my hand, his abs, and mi belly, and his member grew soft in my hand. "Eh, sorry..." his face and ears flushed bright red and removed his hands from my chest afraid.

"It's ok," I said, still a little shock of what had happened.

**Ron's POV**

Holly fuck, that had been amazing, but now I was cringing while waiting for her reaction. I snapped my hands away from her deliciously soft tits and bit my lip nervously. She was looking intently at her skin, which was covered in my cum, and at my belly, which was in the same state. This was it; I had officially ruined all my glorious advances from the night before.

"That was... hum... big," she said raising her stare to my eyes and blushing. "Did you enjoy that?"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked raising my brow at her. "Just look at you, do you think that I didn't enjoy _that_?" she bit her lip and smiled.

"That was... I've never..." she stammered and I smiled.

"You were perfect," I said, and then I lowered my eyes to her hand, where she still had my limp cock. "Could you...?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" she said and moved her hand away. I took my wand and mumbled. "_Scourgify_" and we were clean again. I held her by the waist and pulled her to me, letting her lay on my chest. She snuggled closer and kissed my pectorals several times until my stomach grumbled. "Sorry" I muttered and she giggled.

"I'll prepare breakfast," she said and gave me a peck before standing up.

"You'll cook?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes, I'll cook, and you will love it, Ronald," she said with her bossy voice. I gulped and nodded, and she took my pyjama top on. It was big enough for it to cover until her mid thighs and let a shoulder out.

"Uh, you're trying to kill me, woman," I mumbled and she smirked, tying her hair on a messy bun.

"No, I'm not, I'm not done with you," she said and left. Oh yeah, I had cum a few minutes ago and I was already feeling horny again.

After we had eaten our toasts and drank our coffee, I was planning to spend my entire day on the bed, but Hermione had other plans for us. She banished the tray with a flick of her wand and then she stood up.

"I'm going to get a shower; when I get out, I want you to take one," she said. I whined a little grabbing a pillow and placing it over my face. "Very mature, Ronald." She murmured and I can almost see her eyes rolling by the tone of her voice.

"I want to stay here, in bed, with you!" I said making puppy eyes. "Please, Mione, let's stay in bed all day, please," I pleaded crawling to where she was and holding her by the waist, resting my head between her breast.

I felt her fingernails stroking my scalp and her nose smell my hair. "How about if we shower together and then we can go out? It's a lovely day to go around town... what do you think?" she asked. I was going to complain when I realised that she had offered me to shower with her. I grinned stupidly and picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder and standing up. She giggled nervously. "Ronald! What are you doing?" she asked anxiously, I smirked and gave her a little smack on her heavenly bum.

"We are showering, right now," I said and walked to the bathroom. I pulled her down inside the tub and took my pyjama top off her, leaving her as naked as I was, and getting in only to kiss her savagely.

"Oh, Ron!" she mumbled again my lips, crossing her arms behind my neck. I pulled away and smirked before opening the shower and pulled us both into the water stream. She squealed and grabbed me tighter. "It's cold!" she argued. I laughed and held her waist while the water began to run freely over our bodies.

"So let's warm things up," I said before lifting her up to kiss her. She clung to my body with one hand holding my head and the other my back. I grabbed her arse and pulled her against the wall, placing myself between her legs. I kissed her like a maniac, savouring the water running in her mouth. She moaned and pulled away to lick my jaw line from my chin to my ear, and taking the lobe into her mouth, gazing it with her teeth.

"We should take this shower... we are being very, very _dirty_," she purred in my ear. _And if I wasn't hard before, I surely am now_, I thought.

"Fuck, Mione," I moaned before moving my hand to her pussy and through her wetness. "You are so wet for me, love, do you want me?" I asked in her ear, my finger tracing her folds.

"Uh, Ron, yes! Always you love" she whimpered crossing her legs in my waist.

"You didn't answer my question, Mione, do you want me?" I asked again still teasing her with my fingers getting close to her clit but not touching it. She arched her back trying to move closer but I held her more tightly in place. Her head rolled back before she gathered herself and looked at me.

"Yes, Ronald, I want you, and I want you now," she said. Immediately my fingers complied with her request by shoving themselves deeply inside of her. She moaned and her legs trembled around my waist. I removed my fingers almost entirely and buried them again into her wet, tight pussy. Her hands were clinging at my shoulders for support and I pulled my torso away a little to see her tits bounce every time I plunged my fingers deeply inside on her. With my other hand still on her butt giving her the support that she needed, I managed to stroke her nub with my thumb, and she opened her eyes wide, her muscles gripping my fingers.

"Are you getting there, baby? Will you cum all over my hand?" I left my horniness talk and she opened her mouth in the cutest little fuckable "Oh" before she squeaked and clenched her inner walls around my fingers, which were moving in-and-out fast while my thumb pressed her clit hard.

Her entire body fell limp and I had to hold her by the back of her thighs to stop her from falling directly to the shower floor.

"You are so... so..." she began to say through her ragged breathe.

"So... so... so yours," I completed, letting her stand straight on the floor but holding her waist with my hands.

"Yes, _so_ mine, doesn't anybody even dare to try to take you away from me, Weasley," she said kissing my chest and my scars, to then pull away and smile wickedly before motioning me to turn over. I complied, puzzled by what she was going to do. "Put your hands on the wall," she demanded and I held a moan, complying with her wished again. My hands were supporting me against the tiles and she was right behind me. I felt her hand slide lightly from my back before she moved it forward and grabbed my cock. I moaned, feeling her other hand stroke my abs and her lips kiss my spine. _Oh, fuck, I fuuuucking love her!_

I began to move my hips in response to her ministrations. The feeling on her tits on my back was enough for driving me fucking mad and the incredible sensation on her tongue licking the water that ran down my backside was bloody amazing. She moved her hands so she was grabbing my cock in one and my balls and the other and that was it. I exploded with a throaty moan that sounded like "Her-ungg-my-Oh-ungg-nee."

"Uh, that was my name that you just said?" she asked kissing my back. I chuckled and closed my eyes feeling her hands roam my chest, belly, and hips.

"Yeah, it kind of was," I said lamely.

"Ung, love, repeat after me, 'Her-My-Oh-nee'," she said and I turned around and pulled her to me.

"Her," I gave her a peck on the cheek, "My," I gave her a second peck but now on the other cheek, "Oh," a third peck on the nose, "nee," I kissed her deeply on the lips.

**Hermione's POV**

We arrived to the wizarding part of the town an hour ago. Ron was reticent to leave the house but I pulled him out by saying that we wouldn't sleep together again if he didn't, so he willingly complied. We began to walk hand in hand around the stores, the ocean's breeze cooling our faces and making our noses red. He pulled me to him and crossed his arm around my waist. I cuddled closer, feeling utterly and totally happy about the proximity that we were developing over this weekend.

"I need to go to the bookshop, I already finished my novel," I said, he groaned and rolled his eyes at my necessity to continue reading. "You can go to the Quidditch section and buy whatever you want, love, and I promise I'll not say anything, ok?" I said and without waiting for an answer I pulled him to the bookshop.

He raised his eyebrows at a new book about Quidditch and other sort of stuff that I didn't understand, so I took the chance and sneaked away. I wanted to find a book that I had often seen in Flourish and Blotts but I had been too afraid to even grab it. Anyway, if I wanted these things with Ron to function, I would need it now. I rapidly found it and took it, trying to hide my blushing cheeks. I almost ran to the counter and paid for it, only to hide again between a couple of bookshelves.

I took my wand and transfigured the cover to the one of a regular novel. I sighed and looked around to check if somebody was looking at me. I smiled when I noticed that nobody was there and went to fin Ron.

"Ready to leave?" he asked leaving the book that he had been looking and holding my hand.

"Ready to go home and start preparing lunch," I smiled at how his eyes lighten at hearing me saying that we were going back to the house.

"Can I cook now?" he asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, you can, in fact. I think I'm not going to try to cook again," I said rolling my eyes at the memory of the poorly made breakfast that I forced him to eat.

"I'm glad you decided to admit that I can cook better than you," Ron said smiling and pulling her closer to his body.

"Prat," She mumbled and Apparated in the Living Room of their house.

"I'm going to the kitchen, then," He said letting go off my hand. I smiled and lit the fireplace with my wand.

"I'll be here, reading," I said casually. I couldn't wait to start reading my book

.

"Is your book any good?" Ron asked sitting by my feet, he had a butter beer on his hand in he was drinking it slowly.

"Oh, yes, very good," I mumbled. I heard him sigh and lift up my gaze to look at him. He was bored. I had been reading since we arrived back at the house without stopping. I had even read while we ate. "Why don't you take a look of it?" I asked casually passing him the book. He took it and opened it. I giggled when I saw how he opened those big blue eyes wide in shock.

"_T-the Ma-magic of s-s-sex_?" he stammered while scanning the contents of the book. "This is what you've been reading?" he asked and looked at me.

"Yes," I answered flushing a little.

"Bloody hell!" he said and alternated his gaze between my eyes and the images of the page in which he had stopped.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking," I asked sitting next to him.

"I am thinking... Bloody hell!" he said again. I bit my lip nervously.

"Well, I... after last night, you know, I realised that you know how to do more things that I know, so... I decided to buy this book, you know, to get some ideas for us... if you want, I mean," I said stammering and babbling. He looked at me again and kissed me fiercely, which I did equally in return.

"You are so... brilliant, Hermione!" he said when he pulled away. "Because... before we came here I talked with my brothers to... well, sort of... ask them for advice, because... I didn't have a clue on what to do with you in bed," he said flushing too.

"You did?" I asked. I would never be able to look at his brothers again.

"Yeah... it's just that... I knew that I wanted to do some things with you, but I didn't know if you would like them... so I asked them and they told me what would you like and I just... tried, you know?" he said rubbing his neck and looking down. I kissed him lightly. "You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? No! After last night I should hug your brothers!" I said and he laughed.

"I prefer to be the only one that gets to hug you."

"And I prefer you to be the only one hugging me," I answered and we kissed again. "But..." I mumbled against his lips and he pulled away sheepishly.

"I knew there was a 'but'," he sighed.

"I still haven't tried what I learned," I said. His eyes shot up and look at me. "I've studied all day, Mister Weasley, and I believe I'm prepared to do the test now," I said smirking. Almost instantly, his arms pulled me to him and he crushed me against his lips. We kissed passionately, his hands roaming my back and my fingers threading themselves in his hair.

"Oh, Mione," he groaned when I moved to straddle him.

"Well, Mister Weasley, what would you like me to test first?" I said when I pulled away. He began to open and close his mouth without saying anything, so I handed him the book.

"Choose a chapter," I said. His eyes went wide open as saucers when he began to see the content of every chapter. Suddenly he gulped and the tip of his ears went red. "Have you chosen?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Well... I-I would... but if you don't, that's ok... I mean," he rambled and I drop my gaze to the chapter opened in his lap. It was about oral sex. I held a breath and bit my lip. That was certainly not something that I have done before... but he had. The day before, he had done it to me... it would only be fair if I did the same.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I asked pointing at the very explicit picture that the book had and rubbing his chest with my hand.

"Yes" he answered immediately and his face went bright red.

"Ok... but I have never done that before, Mister Weasley," I said pouting a little. "And I don't want to fail my test with you, so... would you teach me?"

**Ron's POV**

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck..._ did she just say that? _Hell, yes, she did!_ I'm going to spontaneously combust right now!

"I-I think so..." I said. _Great, very clever, Weasley._

"Ok," she said smiling lightly. "How should I begin?"

_Oh... you should begin by continue talking like that... that's fucking hot._

"Well... I..." I mumbled. For some strange reason, I couldn't think with her straddling my lap, with her boobs all tight behind that red blouse she had on, with my already painfully hard cock, and with my dried out brain.

"Do you want me to undress you?" she said taking pity of my wordless state. I nodded and her hands began to unbutton my shirt. When she was done, she let her fingernails scratch my chest and I whimpered. Smirking, she let her hands remove the garment and her lips came close to my ear. "What next?"

_Oh, I know what she's playing now..._

"Kiss me," I said with the most composed voice that I could utter under these circumstances. She put her lips in my cheek and kissed it lightly. "Kiss my lips," I said and she complied immediately. She put her lips on top of mine and gave me a peck. "That's a kiss for you, Hermione? I guess I will need to show you a couple of things tonight," I said and grabbed her waist, pulling her to me. "I want you to kiss me with your mouth open, I want your tongue stroking mine," I growled. She threw herself at me and we both moaned. Our kiss was possessive, needy, fucking perfect, and extremely delicious.

"How was that, professor?" she asked when she pulled away. I felt my cock harden even more at her words.

"You're a quick learner, Hermione," I said. She was going to kiss me again but I stopped her. "Hey, I haven't asked you to do it again." She opened her eyes wide and then she shuddered holding back a moan.

_Now we are playing, baby..._

"I'm sorry, professor," she said biting her lip in that fuckable way.

"It's ok, Hermione, but I need you to know the rules of my class," I said with a great McGonagall tone. "You will listen carefully to my advices, ok? Because I don't want to have to repeat my lesson until you learn it correctly, understood?" I asked.

"Yes, professor," she said looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Good... the other rule is... I want you to be able to... say anything, if this is not what you want, if you need to stop or something... you can ask me anytime," I added. I didn't want to push her into anything and she knew it.

"Ok," she said.

"Excellent, Miss Granger, we will proceed with our class, then," I said and cleared my throat. "I want you to remove your clothes until you are in just your knickers, please," I asked. She smiled and stood up. I relaxed against the back of the couch, watching intently at how she unbuttoned her red blouse and let it drop to the floor. I lick my lips at the sight of her tits all covered by that black lacy bra that she unfastened soon and let drop on top of her blouse. Her big, round boobs went free then, all ready for me to lick and suck. Her round rosy nipples were already expecting me to bite them lightly.

_All at the right time, my friends, be patient..._

She caught my attention again when she opened her jeans and let them fall to the floor, and then she kicked them away and removed her socks. There she was, my Mione, all naked except for her beautiful deep blue lacy knickers. She stood there waiting for my next command, smiling at me with her blushed cheeks.

"Perfect, Miss Granger," I mumbled. "Now, come here and remove my jeans," I said. I stood up and she walked to me and skilfully opened my jeans. I kicked them away carelessly and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. Without saying a thing, I kissed her again and she moaned in my mouth. "Are you ready for your lesson?" I asked.

"Yes, professor," she said and then she giggled. "And may I say that I see that you are quite ready too?" she added upon seeing my notorious arousal in my boxers.

"Get on your knees," her giggles stopped when I said that and she looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before she complied. "Good... er... remove my boxers," I said getting nervous. She did and I felt them drop to my ankles and stay there.

My cock sprung free and fully hard, ready for her. I inhaled deeply and then I hold it in my hand. She was looking at it intently, almost deciphering how she would put it in her tiny little mouth without asphyxiating.

"Are you ready?" I asked again and she looked at my eyes.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Great... I... er... open your mouth," she did and I put the tip of my cock in it. She closed her eyes and her lips wrapped themselves around me.

_Holy shit! Don't cum, Weasley, for all what is sacred, do not cum!_

I shut my eyes tightly. Her lips were warm and amazingly soft... the sensation was heaven. She pulled away and I cringed at the thought of her saying that she was disgusted of my idea of having her mouth on my dick.

"You taste good, Ron," she said looking to my eyes with her cheeks blushed. I felt her hand slap mine away and hold my shaft from the base.

"Merlin, Mione... your mouth is so warm," I managed to say when she wrapped her lips around the head of my cock. She moaned sending delicious vibrations through my spine and my hands moved by their own will to the back of her head. She opened her eyes and looked at me, almost waiting to see what I was going to do, if I was going to push her head forward or if I was going to stay still. I let my fingers plunged into her brown bushy locks and stroke her scalp lovingly. She smiled and kissed the tip.

"Is this alright?" she asked stroking me loosely, I whimpered and bit my lip.

"A little tighter, love, just... ah! Yes, exactly like that... oh, use your mouth baby," I breathed. She was very skilled with her hands to have just learned how to do that today. She put her mouth next to the base of my cock and let her tongue slide smoothly to the tip, as if she were licking a bloody ice cream, and then she took me into her mouth, as much as she could take, and grabbed the rest with her hand. She tried to close her mouth around me and I couldn't help but whimper. "Mione, your... teeth!" I managed to say through my gritted teeth, she pulled away and looked at me a little scared.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"That's ok... it's just... try to let your mouth open a bit, just your lips and your tongue, ok?" I asked a little nervous myself. I didn't want to sound pushy. She nodded and put me back in her mouth and I moaned again. The sensation was so bloody good that I couldn't think of something better... except from being buried deep inside her warm pussy. With her mouth more loose, she sucked and my head fell back. I heard her giggle and start to bob her head, complementing with her hand the movements of her head. I was reduced to groaning and whimpering, my hand in her head, my head back. She started to thrust forward as much as she could, and then slide back slowly to lick and suck the tip.

I was going insane; this sensation was too bloody amazing. I forced myself to look at her, with her concentration face, closing her eyes every time she hand me in her mouth, with her hot breath tickling me. My balls began to clench and I knew I was close.

_Wait a moment... what should I do now? She has me in her mouth, should I just cum? What if she gets mad at me for doing that shit? She's going to think that I'm gross... I better pull out. _

She slipped her mouth until only the head was in it and looking straight to my eyes she let her nails graze my shaft and balls lightly. It was too much; I pushed her hand away and took my cock. I pulled away hearing her whimper by the suddenness of my action and came all over my hand.

"Fuck," I muttered slumping back heavily to the couch and casting a cleaning charm on my mess.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked still on her knees, looking innocently to my eyes.

"Bloody hell, that was fucking amazing!" I said goofily. She smiled widely and put her head on my leg.

"So, I approved my test?" she asked kissing my thigh, her hair tickling on my knee.

"Well, I don't know, you will have to practice a lot," I joked and she smiled. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked a little scared. I didn't want her to hate anything that she did with me.

"Yes," she said with an innocent small voice. "You taste sweet, love." She said resting her head on my thigh and looking at me with her cheeks blushing.

"No, you are the one who tastes sweet," I pulled her up to my arms. "You are my favourite flavour, Mione." I started to kiss her neck and she moaned.

"Are you hungry now, love?" she whispered in my ear.

_Fuck, yes! Keep talking like that, baby, don't stop..._

I moaned at her proposition and kissed her deeply. "I am very hungry now... but I am tired... maybe you can give it to my mouth," I said sifting myself to lie on my back on the couch. She looked puzzled. "I want you to ride my face, Mione; I want you to make me eat your sweet wet pussy." I said. Her eyes grew wide and I bit my lip. I was almost expecting her to say her usual, _'Language, Ronald'_

But no. She crawled up my body to put her sex next to my face and I held her thighs with my hands. I let my lips graze her inner thighs and she arched her back with a moan. Torture her was fun, so I decided to keep kissing her skin and stay away from her sweet wet folds, but she was not going to let me. She put a hand on my hair and moved my mouth until it was placed on top of her curls.

"Ronald!" she screamed a little annoyed at my little torture. I snickered. "You are not doing what you said you were going to do!" she moaned childishly. I smiled with my mouth still against her wet hairs. "Do it, Ronald Weasley!"

That was it. I was a sucker for that bossy tone. I darted my tongue out and licked her. She moaned and shivered, putting her hands at the armrest to support. I wanted her to really ride my face, so I just kept licking at one spot, waiting for her to move.

She did. She groaned and began to rock her hips back and forth, and I smiled victoriously before my tongue began to move all around her.

**Hermione's POV**

I was in heaven. I was dying. The air had left my body and my hips were moving on their own, slowly at first and then erratically, frenziedly. Ron was my death, that was for sure, and his mouth on me was definitely my C.O.D.

I arched my back and moaned, "Oh, Ron... I'm..." but I couldn't finish. Waves of bliss erupted from my belly and I cried out, falling limply with my side against the back of the couch. I felt him lift me and, when I opened my eyes, I was lying on the carpet, next to the fire, with his mouth on one of my nipples. "Oh, Ron..." I moaned.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked smirking. I opened my mouth but closed it almost immediately.

"Yes," I said. "I am ready for more." He smirked and kissed me.

"Turn over," he said. I opened my mouth in shock. Was he kidding me? His expression remained serious and I turned over and lay on my belly. I heard him growl and I blushed. "So bloody perfect, Mione, so beautiful."

I supported myself in my forearms and he placed his arms on each side of my head. I turned my head and we met in a perfect kiss. We both moaned at the contact of our tongues and then I felt the tip of his member in my entrance. I broke the kiss and let my head fall forward, feeling him enter me slowly. It felt so good, my body burned in pleasure.

"Oh my god, Ron!" I moaned. He began to kiss my shoulder, thrusting into me with carefulness. I wanted more, I needed more. "Harder, please, just... oh god!" I managed to whisper throatily. He complied moving his hips faster, reaching places in me that I didn't even know that can be reached. I sensed that my release was coming soon and when his teeth grazed my ear I lost it. I cried out and arched my back, feeling all my cells explode with bliss, feeling that Ron was not stopping.

I fall forward, not able to support me with my arms anymore, and Ron pulled away from me with a 'Pop'. I whimpered for the lack of contact and he turned me over and kissed me tenderly. "All right, love?" he asked with his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Mmmh, yes," I answered snuggling closer to him.

"Good, 'cause I'm not done with you," he said and then he lifted me up and placed me on the coffee table. The cold wood sent chills down my spine and the thought of more things to do with him amazed me. He parted my legs with his hands and placed himself between them, kneeling on the floor. I was going to ask him what he was planning to do when I felt him enter me again.

"Oh, Ron!" I whimpered. He took one of my legs and lifted it, so my foot was next to his head, and placed the other around his waist. He was moving so good, not fast or slow, just... perfect. We held our eye contact all the time, and, when he kissed my ankle and my calf, I lost it. I exploded yet again, clamping my walls around him, feeling him cum with me, in me, panting my name.

I moved my leg and wrapped it around his waist, he bent down and kissed my lazily. He put his head on my chest trying to breathe normally again and I began to stroke his hair with my hand, tracing soothing circles in his scalp.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I could only utter a few grunts. "That was... ummm..."

"Intense" I said and he chuckled.

"Yes, that's the word," he lifted his head and looked at me. "Love you."

I smiled brightly, beaming at his words. "I love you too, Ron."

When we had had our necessary showers and were lying on the bed, seeing the firelight and caressing our naked bodies lazily, I spoke again.

"This was a nice weekend." I said and kissed his cheek.

"It surely was, and we still have another day," he said with that lopsided grin that used to make me blush when we were in Hogwarts.

"I believe that after tonight we should just rest, love," I said. He pouted and I laughed. "I believe that my lady parts need some time to recover, you really wore me out."

"Eh... yeah, sorry about that," he said scowling. I noticed that he was regretting his uncontrollable desire of before.

"It was fun, baby, I loved it... but we need to rest a little, I don't want to break my new toy," I said grazing my nails lightly on his limp member.

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen... I don't want to break mine either," he said lifting the cover to look at me. I laughed and we kissed, knowing that we would be fine. We were together. We loved each other.


End file.
